1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method, an image forming apparatus and a printed matter production method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in an electrophotographic process for forming images, demands for high image quality and high stabilization have been increased. Images are known to deteriorate before developed, i.e., when they are latent images.
Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2005-193540-A discloses a method of making an irradiation energy per unit pixel in writing a solid image larger than that when an input image area is smaller than a specific value.
An attention line having a 2-pixel width in a horizontal direction and an attention line in an oblique direction are subjected to pattern matching with a 1×4 pixel detection pattern. Further, Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2008-153742-A discloses a method of modulating brightness in addition to line width correction to increase brightness of one pixel.
Further, Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2012-15864-A discloses a method of increasing irradiation intensity onto a low-density area of an edge portion to decrease a potential difference between high-density area and a low-density area of the edge portion.
Furthermore, Japanese published unexamined application No. JP-2007-190787-A discloses a method of thinning out or adding irradiation pixels to make light energies emitted from light sources even.